Wasting Words on Lowercases and Capitals
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: She doesn't want to say goodbye. She doesn't want to remember.


_I don't own Lost or it's characters._**  
**

**Wasting Words On Lowercases and Capitals**

She cries quietly on the beach. Hidden from the rest of the camp and broken far worse than any one of them, she cries. Nobody comes to talk to her; they don't know what to say.

A breeze rushes through the trees where Kate is sitting. She trembles a bit, but she won't leave; she can't leave. This was the last place she saw him and the last place she talked to him. This place is the last place she should go to, but it is the one place that helps her grieve.

Kate remembers the last time she spoke to Jack vividly. It is burned into her memory and even if she tries, she will never forget their last conversation.

_We saw the western coast.  
I saw the hospital.  
Nursed the shoreline like a wound._

"Jack, what's wrong?" She had asked noticing the anger Jack had been holding for the past few days. She had known it was going to surface and she had an idea behind the reason he was so angry. She was just waiting for him to ask.

"Why, Kate? Why him?" Jack asked staring her down and causing her to sink into her skin.

She felt her eyes water, felt the fear return. The others. They caused all of this, everything she was afraid of and more was their fault. They had ruined Jack and herself. She tried to explain, tried to tell him the truth, but she never got the chance.

_Reports of lover's tryst,  
Were neither clear nor descript.  
We kept it safe and slow.  
The quiet things that no one ever knows._

A gun shot rang out through the woods. For a second Kate felt the world stop. She saw Jack fall, saw the blood begin to set around him. Then, she saw the shooter. Juliet. Kate tore her eyes away from the woods as people began to run towards them. She tore off the shirt she was wearing, leaving the tank top underneath.

She pressed the dirty and worn fabric to the wound. She felt the tears begin to fall as Sun traded places with her and pressed down on the wound again. Sayid helped carry Jack to the new medical tent Jack had set up on the beach.

Kate had to wait outside.

_So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals.  
So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals._

Now she sits in the same spot. The grass around her still shows signs of the murder. She presses her shaking hand to the small patch that still has some blood on it. A new wave of tears begins and her sobs ring through the entire camp.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and begins to think of the bitch that ruined her life. Juliet. Oh, how she hates Juliet.

Juliet was jealous, it was that simple to explain. Jealous that Jack loved Kate, jealous that Kate loved him back, even if she never said it. Jealous. Jealousy is the most dangerous emotion, because for whatever reason, a person is capable of anything in jealousy.

Juliet had been aiming at Kate when she fired.

Now, Kate was alone without Jack, because of a mistake and an emotion that someone wasn't able to handle. Kate hates the future that was ruined.

_I contemplate the day we wed.  
Your friends are boring me to death.  
Your veil is ruined in the rain._

Kate hears movement next to her and sees Claire emerge from the sandy beach.

"Hi," Claire says sympathetically.

"Hi," Kate returns, her voice hoarse and ragged from non-stop crying.

"Can I sit down?" Claire asks and Kate nods, she needs some company.

_By then you I can do without.  
There's nothing new to talk about.  
And though our kids are blessed,  
Their parents let them shoulder all the blame._

"Kate, you need to say goodbye to him," Claire says almost too quietly, but Kate hears her words.

"Why?" Kate asks harshly. She doesn't want to say goodbye. She doesn't want to remember. All she wants is revenge for a fallen hero and love.

"Because if you never say goodbye, you'll only regret it. You'll be haunted. You don't want that," Claire explains in the same steady, sympathetic and quiet tone.

Kate nods, she knows Claire is right.

_So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals.  
So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals._

Claire leaves and Kate remembers her final moments with Jack.

He had been stitched up, but he was still in pain. She knew he was going to die. Everyone knew he was going to die. She was the only one who denied it, refused to believe the inevitable. So, she spoke to him as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, you look better," She said happily to him, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I should be running around in a few days," He helped her maintain the denial and she was both thankful and angry for it. It had been that much harder when he let go.

"I love you," She told him and he smiled.

"I love you too and I always will." And those were his final words.

_I lie for only you,  
And I lie well...  
Hallelu...  
I lie for only you,  
And I lie well...  
Hallelu._

Kate stands up and walks to the last grave marker in the homemade cemetery. She stops in front of the fresh grave, Jack's grave.

"The reason I slept with Sawyer was because I was broken, Jack. He was there for me when I needed him, but I never loved him. I'm sorry that it happened and I know that it was stupid, but...what they did to us...I just...I can't change the things that happened.

"You wanted to know what I did. Why I am the way that I am. I killed my father. Wayne. He used to hit my mother and he used to hit me, but I used to let it go because he was my Step-Dad and I would leave soon. I thought my Dad was in the army, but he wasn't my real Dad, my biological Dad. Then, I was making this scrapbook for my Dad, and I saw the date on one of the pictures from when he was in Korea and well, I found out that Wayne was my father. I hated him and I know that because of him I would never be able to have anything good and I would never be right. So I killed him, I blew up the house and made sure my Mom got the insurance money. That was why I was on the run. I'm not sorry I did it, I'm just sorry I never told you.

"I lied when I said I was sorry I kissed you. I wasn't sorry, I thought you were.

"I'm telling all of this to you now, because I have to say goodbye. I just want you to know that I'm going after her. I'm going to kill Juliet," She finishes her goodbye with a new fire in her eyes that can only be determined as revenge.

She grabs a hand gun from Sawyer's stash once he leaves. No one sees her leave and she's thankful for it.

Kate walks through the forest for a few days, stopping for water, food, and rest when she needs to. It is on her fourth day of searching that she finds Juliet crying near a tree, away from her camp.

"Get up!" Kate shouts at Juliet who stands and smirks. "This is for Jack."

"Goodbye," Juliet says in a cold voice that sends shivers down Kate's spine.

A gun shot rings out, but Kate hasn't fired her gun, Juliet has fired hers. Kate feels the pain from the bullet and feels the blood seeping through her shirt.

She feels her breathing shorten and she feels the life draining. Juliet watches her die and smiles.

"I win," She says with a smile.

_So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals.  
So keep the blood in your head,  
And keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired.  
Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed,  
All for an empty hotel.  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals._

Kate breathes deeply and manages to shoot her gun, even with a bullet in her chest. Kate's bullet hits Juliet in the head and she's dead before she hits the ground. Kate coughs and spits some blood onto the ground.

She lies back on the ground and feels the world fade as she shuts her eyes in peace only to be reunited with Jack in another life. This time, they should be able to get things right.

**_The End_**

_**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows - Brand New - Deja Entendu**_


End file.
